Batter Up
by nXtellaand0reos
Summary: The Cullens decide to try their luck at another baseball game. Things get a bit competitive until an they receive unexpected arrival ...
1. Chapter 1

Post Breaking Dawn, I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

Ness, Edward and I had just come back from hunting, we raced each other to the entrance of the Cullen mansion, Renesmee's small legs whirring forward. I beat both of them to the door, where Jasper was waiting to pick Ness up into his arms. She was truly loved by everybody.

"You know," he said, looking amused. "I'm starting to doubt if Edward is really the fastest runner," he added mischievously once Ness was tight in his embrace. Edward looked annoyed yet slightly proud of me.

"Well see about that" replied Edward grinning, and kissed my hair lightly.

"Yes we certainly will, because I predict a storm tonight!" Alice adding excitedly, now entering the door frame. Emmett pushed his way through the group of vampires and put a arm around me.

"Newborn's on my team, Edward versus Bella!" he jibed,

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, "Edward, I think we should bet on it. We captain the teams, the winning group has the best captain and hence the best Vampire" I said coyly, challenging him. I quickly wrapped my shield around Alice to make sure he couldn't cheat and find out who would win. I could see Edward concentrating and failing to penetrate my shield, Emmett smirked.

"Fine," Sighed Edward looking defeated, then suddenly his face lit up, "but if you lose, I buy you another car."

"What?!" I exclaimed, looking appalled. Our tense little bubble was beginning to form again. _not in front of Ness. _I thought. Our little bubbles often seemed to lead to other things...

"A Bugatti." He added, seeming to enjoy this. _A Bugatti?_ I thought. How ironic this car the one of his choosing, the glamorous side of me had always wanted a chrome version of these. Now was not the time to swallow my pride and tell him that. Alice inhaled, her eyes glistening with desire.

"Deal" I said tilting my head slighty to the side, hopefully looking confident. I was praying that my new vampire coordination could at least get me through the match. I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"No Bella," He said softly, whipping me into his arms, "Sealed with a kiss." his whispered before planting his satin lips on mine. I reciprocated happily, trying ignore the awkward coughs surrounding us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

"Okayyyy. Time to choose your teams!" Said Emmett after Edward finally let me go. If I was still human, I would be as red a tomato. Upon hearing this Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme rushed to the door.

"Did someone say something about baseball teams?" asked Carlisle with boyish excitement I had never seen before.

"Yeah, Alice says they'll be a storm." Jasper explained quietly rocking a now sleeping Ness in his scarred arms.

"We're picking teams, Ladies first." said Edward gesturing towards me, his eyes were twinkling with a entirely different meaning.

"Hmm" who to pick first? I tried not to catch Emmett's expecting gaze.

"Oh, come on then Emmett" I sighed exasperated. Emmett's gave his game face and came to walk by my side.

"Jasper." said Edward giving he challenging smirk. God these vampires were competitive! I needed to be tactical…

"Carlisle." I replied. He was probably the best fielder, and Edward knew it.

"Alice!" he said, as if he was trying to prove a point.

"Rosalie." I said, still calm. She slapped my hand lightly as she joined our side.

"Mom." Edward smiling at her. Emmett's face suddenly fell.

"Who's going to referee?" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps someone who's not biased?" said voice from behind us, I recognised it immediately.

"Jake!" I said turning swiftly around. He stood smiling as if he was a roman general, about to watch a gladiator fight.

"Me and Ness'll keep it clean." he shrugged. Ness stirred.

"Hmm?" came a small tinkling voice from Jasper's shoulder and he put Ness on the ground.

"You wanna watch a baseball game Ness?" said Emmett, crouching down to her height.

"Uhuh!" she smiled her face lighting up.

"It's settled. Let's go." Edward said, his eyes still twinkling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorry it's so short!

**I don't own any of the characters!**

"We'll flip a coin, Heads Team Bella bat, Tails Team Bella Fields." explained Edward. I was suspicious, I grabbed the coin from his hand and examined it. Seemed even enough, I placed back in is his pearly palm. He sighed exasperatedly and flipped the coin. It seemed to take and age to drop.

"Tails." I whisper to our eager audience.

"Dammit." came Edward's reply. We got into positions. Jake had phased and Renesmee was sitting elegantly on his back. She examined all of us, Jake circling the pitch.

"Batter up!" she cried, from the far end of the ground. I was near the back at the end of the pitch, Edward's usual fielding position. Rosalie stepped up and bowled to Edward, A thunderous clap sounded as the ball met Edward's bat. It soared through the air. _Clever, Edward, very clever. _I thought I quickly sprinted up the tree and started hopping after the ball after a second i grasped the ball mid air. I smiled as joined the other vampires in the field and smiled holding up the ball as Edward gasped angrily.

"Daddy out!" Renesmee said smiling. _Say goodbye to that Bugatti Bella. _I thought morosely. Damn why was I so proud sometimes? I was never like this when I was human!

Suddenly the smell of too sweet chemical lemons it my nostrils with force. There was someone else here.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual I own nothing!

I dropped the balI out of pure terror. Seven vampires turned there heads to looked at me absolutely shocked. I quickly ejected my shield around my family. They looked after me the first time this happened , I'll look after them the second time. Edward, seeing my frozen expression, rushed to my side. "Bella? What's-" his eyes widened as he caught the strange citric scent. Lemon was a very vague way of describing it. The smell was light, persuasive, inhumane. But it was old, by a few hours. This vampire was circling the area, trying to find something. Edward grasped my icy hand.

"We need to get Nessie out of here." came his reply, his voice monotone. By then the strange vampire smell had slowly caught the noses of the rest of my family and the hurried over panic in there faces, Jake's bounded up to us. His canine face contorted with a mixture of disgust and rage.

"Jake wants to know if he should get Nessie back home." Edward stated to our audience, concern etched on there faces.

"Mom? What's that smell? A vampire?" asked Ness, oh, she was so bright.

"Yes, love, don't worry, just stay on Jake," I said, placing my palm on her cheek, soothing her. I then turned to Edward, "We can't Edward, it's not possible, we're in the same situation as last time, if he catches her scent, he'll hunt." I explained, turned to Carlisle for some form of answer.

"Her scent is much more muted than a human's. I would be safer if we keep her here." he said, answering my gaze. Edward groaned, he knew we were right.

"Bet null and void. Edward and I will drop out and stay with Ness." I sighed. We need to be by our daughter's side. Emmett looked horrified by my abdication. I gave him a sour look as Edward joined my side. Emmett then sighed and went back into game play.

_When would this vampire appear?_ I thought to my self, I could see Alice was extremely annoyed by the fact that Jake rendered her gift useless. As the game was going on in front of us, Edward and I walked around, or more like patrolled, around the pitch, alerted by every sound we heard. Thinking we could do with a mood change, I slowly pushed my shield away from me, so Edward wouldn't' notice at first. _You know Edward, I've always wanted a chrome Bugatti…_ I thought, bursting the silence, Edward looked at me shocked, he still wasn't use to my voice in his head. Then his face changed, to one of pure excitement.

"Really?" he asked, ecstasy filling his archangel face, "You'll let me it buy for you?" He looked exulted, over the moon. _If we sell the Ferrari, I don't mind indulgence, but I'm not wasting money._ I tried to put as much authority in the tone of my thoughts as possible. Edward passed triumphant as his lips met mine.

"Deal." he's whispered into my ear when we managed to find sense and part our happy lips, "There's no going back now, It was sealed with a kiss." he finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's short. I will update more soon x

I don't own anything

Bella's POV

This was the first time I had actually gotten excited for a present Edward was going to get me, and if Em or Jazz even lay a finger on my new car, I would happily rip them up into little shreds. Edward snorted. Oops, I still had my shield down. I gave him a sheepish smile and he simple swung my around in his arms and kissed me deeply.

"Dude, are you making a move on my sister?!" shouted a overdramatic Emmett.

"Shut up Em." I growled before kissing us back. Good thing Jacob had kindly turned round in the other direction, taking Ness with her. She seemed to be too impressed with Jazz batting skills to focus on us. Remembering Ness would not be interested in Jasper's hit for long, I parted with Edward's reluctant lips.

"We have a daughter." I whispered smiling. Edward frowned and let me down, returning to pace around the field with me.

"Race you round 20 times!" he challenged and ran off. Sighed and joined him, soon I overtook. Smiling at his cute grumpy face. Then I hit something rock hard.

"Oh, pardon, pardon!" exclaimed a vampire with very strong french accent. I was horrorstruck. I couldn't talk. This vampire not a member of my family. His shocking red eyes proved that. He looked at me up and down, smiling. "Enchante Mademoiselle." he smouldered. I stepped back still shocked. Suddenly a long muscled pair of marble white arms snaked around my body, pulling me closer to him.

"Its' Madame, actually." hissed my beautiful Edward. I was here, in Edwards arms. I was safe. I leaned my head into him and then my brain came out of shock, it clicked into place. He was the vampire we smelt.


	6. Chapter 6

Now the strange citrus smell clogged my nostrils. At this point my whole family had come to back up Edward. They formed a sort of guard around me.

"Oh! I am so sorry monsieur!" he cried, shaking my husband's hand vigourously. I stroked Edward's back gently as to calm him down.

"Your name." snapped Edward.

"James." the vampire smiled jovially. I'm pretty sure my whole family froze. Jazz suddenly grasped my arm tightly, as if he thought I would run away from him again.

"Are you alone?" Jazz asked, not very kindly.

"I am a nomad." he said somewhat forlornly and looked at me again somewhat hopefully. Ugh. Emmett obviously felt the same and moved to back up Edward directly behind him dragging Rosalie with him, although she didn't seem to mind. Thank god, Rosalie and I are extremely close now, and she is much easier to hang out with the Alice, who I adore, but can't tolerate for long. During James' and Edward's stare down, I observed him. He had a tanned look to his pale skin, he had a long, thin face and a very pointed chin. He had muddy brown hair. Despite his vampire strength he looked very gangly, in the usual handsome vampire way. James suddenly spotted Jake in the distance.

"Is that!" He screeched, shocked. I laughed.

"Shape shifter." I replied casually. This is Jasper and Alice, (Jasper put a possessive arm around his mate) Rosalie and Emmett, (Emmett slipped an arm around her waist) Carlisle and Esme. I'm Isabella (i could see everyone's suprise at the name I gave him) and this my mate Edward I finished kissing my husband on his cheek. James looked extremely let down yet not surprised. The Nomad suddenly sniffed the air.

"Blood?" He questioned casually as if he expected someone else to be present.

"My adoptive daughter. Ness." I snapped. He arched an eyebrow and Edward let out low growl. James smiled.

"May speak to the leader of your coven?" He inquired pleasantly. I stepped back to nuzzle in Edward's neck as Carlisle disentangled himself from Esme and strode forward. Edward gently kissed my hair.

"That would be me." Said Carlisle firmly, not threatening, but firm.

"I hear the Olympic Coven live on a vegetarian diet. I would like to trial." stated James blandly. I smile broke out on Carlisle's handsome face.

"Of course! You would be welcome to stay here, My son here recently got married to my new Daughter-in-law here," He explained at gestured to me. it funny, he looked absolutely delighted at saying the word daughter. Well the love's mutual Carlisle. "so his room his now a white box! You could stay there." He ended. My siblings hissed loudly in unison. I was just glad the Masen-Cullen part of the family didn't have to be around. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. _Time for me step in_. I let down my shield. _Edward, lets go home and choose my car and then.._. I thought. He smiled happily.

"Bella and I need to run. We'll see you later." Edward informed the collated group. My husband and I rushed to get our drowsy daughter and with a small wave we disappear into the rich forest.


End file.
